A personal computer and its accessories usually are discrete members and are of such weight that they are difficult to easily handle, and for example in a school where it is necessary to move a computer assembly with accessories from one classroom to another, a great deal of time can be saved if the entire assembly can be moved without electrical disconnections and without the need for separately oarrying the various items.